the last of them all
by Broniesb4hoenies
Summary: the last human on earth just survived the raid of a group known only as "the prodigy core". without a care in the world he finds himself soon in an unexpected situation. Slow process, so expect chapters every other day/week
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the name Simon Belmont, nor do I wish to affiliate myself **

**with those who made the castlevania games. I am only using his name for use for **

**this OC. Also, this is not a rip-off of any other fanfic that involve the process this OC **

**goes through. **

The war between worlds. That's all that I can remember, or think of, for that matter. A war

that was fought for nearly twenty-six long, desperate years. I was finishing my "prodigy

core classes" in a vault the remaining humans produced and manufactured, using the

most simple and least complicated tools. If your thinking this is a rip-off of fallout 1 to

game 13 then, your wrong. Humans used the idea, only for the plan to back fire. Anyways,

I was finishing my core classes when the door was melted off the hinges. Using the

sounds as a distraction I nabbed my bags and tent kit with a small supply of food and a

handgun the human race could still make, a TT-33 Tokarev, M1911 colt, and a revolver I

learned to make comparable with a scope and use the simple 44. Cal. Magnum rounds.

As I ran past my classmates, I heard their screams of agony, and yells of desperation, of

sacrifice to save the last of the humans from the pony's that had long ago taken a disliking

to us, until our ambassador was killed by suicide, he jumped off of the balcony on their

land after finding out the human race was asked to relinquish everything. They were to

become slaves to the pony's. When the news reached us, we were devastated. After that

we declared war on them after a second ambassador was found dead, multiple stabs to

the chest and arrows in his back. As I managed to slink around while the royal guards

went about killing those who were still alive, I gasped as I found my sister, Jade lying in a

pool of her own blood, a neat little hole in between her eyes was proof enough for me. I

closed her eyes before sneaking out of the vault.

I ran. I ran and ran and ran, for eight miles Until I stopped in a desolate town. Small but

still big enough to be called a township. Walking along the desolate road I heard whispers

on the wind, the ghostly screams of joy and laughter coming from the playground nearby. I

heard the sound of cars, trucks, and so much more, only to realize...I'll never hear them

again. Humans were soon to be extinct, with no one to drive these cars. I heard rapid wing

beats, stopping and turning around, there off in the distance was seven scores of pegasi.

Turning tail and running, I landed into a large hedge near the playground. Laying under

there I found the skeleton of a young infant, a piece of a spear head lodged into the upper

abdomen straight to the lower abdomen. A single tear was shed.

7 minutes later

It took seven minutes for the Pegasi to leave after checking every house in rapid

secession. After they flew off, I got cocky and clambered out and walked back to the

vault. After seeing the camp they had set up a mile outside of the vault. Staying to the

shadows, I crept into the vault, only to come up on a guard pissing on a corner of the

wall. Due to his back being to me, I thought on my feet as quickly as I could. Sliding a

knife off of a dead soldier, I silently plunged the knife into the side of his skull through his

ear, while pressing my hand to his mouth. He screamed for a few seconds, biting my hand

in the process. He went down as quietly, as if he was just asleep or in a coma. I never

really liked killing, but it had to be done. For the glory of the last of human kind and all that

shit. As he bled, I kept the perfectly usable Bowie knife with serrated over-blade, and

continued on my way down to the vault were sounds of handguns firing gave chills to my

spine. I ran along corridors filled with the bodies of both unicorn, earth pony and human.

We're the only thing that mingled in peace, was the blood. I turned a corner only to see my

best friend get executed by a unicorn with his piss gold mane in a tied up pony tail.

Angered I threw a sword I picked up along the way and stuck him in the side of the chest. staggering around for a bit, albeit a bit to dramatically, before falling over with an anguished cry. everyone in the room looked at me before I shot them. I shot them till I had no more ammo in my guns, before picking up a fallen PPSh-41 with the drum mag I layed waste to those who tried entering from the computer rooms. I heard coughing from the line of dead. I threw away the gun before searching for who coughed, before finding him. the general of the vault militia. "sir! sir speak to me general." I practically yelled. he coughed a few more times. he had been shot between the eyes. right were the bullet was lodged was where the hardest bone in the body was located. it had stopped the 9mm round but was allowing him to bleed onto me and himself. before he passed he grabbed his dog-tags and ripped them off, grabbing my hand, he put the blood soaked metal/tin/tungsten* alloy tags into my hand. 'remember us. soldier… *gasp-wheeze* remember us….my friend …..' that was all I had left of him. the man, Joshua berknow, general of the 118th militia force, was like a father to me, since all people in the vault were, essentially, orphans. I pulled a table over cleaning it by pouring some water from forgotten canteens onto the table wiping away any blood, before placing his body, still bleeding and warm, onto the table. ironic that he loved birch wood so much, since he was being layed on a birch wood table. He put his generals cap on his chest before placing his- no, Joshua's favorite side arm on his chest. placing his hands in a clasp he prayed that he would go to a better place. as he finished his prayer he heard yells and angry yelling along with the footfalls of hooves on metal. as the neared him he just stood there, waiting for the end.

but the end never came

**honestly this story came to me yesterday. and I just want to say this won't end here. after I fix my latest f*ck up, I'll continue posting chapters as normally as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Anger and Regrets

**Chapter two: anger and regrets **

As I stood there waiting for the arrow, sword, anything in my back, anything, to join me

with my friends and family again. But naught a thing, not even breath came to bear on me.

I waited, and waited, and waited Until heavy hoof falls fell onto the metal and tin floor only

to stop as the came directly behind me, not more than five paces away. As my hands fell

apart from praying, i was turned around by the magic that had been the bane of human

kind. As I was being turned to face the door, I put on the best poker face, that one face I

had been known for, I hid any and all emotions in concrete at the bottom of a lakebed. I

took what my soul was, happiness and other things that made me human, and put them in

there, because I knew, I wouldn't be treated as a human, or as a living thing in. Generally I

chose to be an entity, without feeling or without any remorse. As I finished turning I saw

the Alicorn who started it all. Princess Celestia, the one who brought upon the whole war.

"Well, human, any last word before your ended?" I had a few words, but only one came to

mind. " Congratulations on the genocide, your highness." After I said that, she grew a

small sad face, before she stiffened up. "Guards take him back to the castle. He shall be

placed as a personal assistant to me." She said, looking at the guards who were holding

M1A1 Thompson sub machine guns. They welded the guns to metal saddles and had the

trigger installed in the bite guard for easy access to shoot. As I was about to be led from

the complex, I gave one last look to my general, my step father of sorts, before looking at

the jerry cans, still full of gas. Putting two and two together, I grabbed his zippo lighter and

walked over to the jerry cans, grabbing two of them from the pile, while guards kept their

stolen guns aimed at me. walking back over, I opened up a jerry can and let the gas, diesel and

petrol, soak into his cloths, before praying one last time, before setting him ablaze and

walking out, without a soul, but with a thousand memory's of that day.

**Eighteen months later. . . **

I've been integrated into the royal life. And by that I mean that I've been the 'slave to

Celestia' as everyone puts it. And I could care less. You see, I've kept my mouth shut for

these long eighteen months, or more likely, a year and eight months. I've been here that

long and I haven't spoken, not once. I sometimes think I forgot how to speak, only to

silently curse prince blue blood under my breath.

As I walk the hallways, going to the princess's room so as to wake her up, I am passed by

a guard, by his bars he's a leftenant, just under lieutenant. He came up to me, rushing with

a scared look on his face. " you there, servant! Have you seen the princess as of late?!" He

questioned me. Breaking my silence I spoke to him, my voice having matured into a light

baritone voice, spoke " no... Why what's the problem?" Asking with the most confused

look on my face. "There's a problem with the princess. She seems to have d- disappeared!" He spoke frantically, waving his forehooves around. "she could have gone

for a flight, maybe she's taking a walk i the garden, who knows. All I know Is that I have to

be by her side for everyday of my mortal life." I spoke dryly, hoping he'd catch my

annoyed tone " we've checked the gardens, front to back, and the royal Pegasus guard

say they have not seen her all morning!" He was now o. His haunches, biting his hooves

like a scared child. " not to mention the fact that it's still night at what WOULD be 7:00!"

He was still sitting there as I contemplated this. Normally I would rise before the sunrise,

as I had grown accustomed to, and go to Celestia's bed chambers and wake her to give

her ample Time to get ready with her duties of raising the sun and lowering the moon. I

grabbed the guard and pulled him to his feet. "Quit acting like a child man! There's not a

moment to waste. Search for her, send small 4 pony search party's to find her, send the

search party's to every corner of equestira." Seeing he wasn't responding, i lightly

smacked both sides of his face. Getting his attention, he responded by saying, " y-yeah,

sure thing. But answer me this, why should I take orders from a dirty human?" Seeing the

questions in his eyes, I decided to respond in kind " the reason is because I took search

and rescue in the vault I was in before I was forcefully ripped from there. Forcefully ripped

from seeing all remnants of my family, from what I called my home. So tell me, who has

more experience in exploration and rescue?" He just stared at me. "I'm 32, and how old

are you anyway?" He spoke authoritivly, squinting his eyes " eighteen. . . I'm eighteen

years old, nineteen in three months. But I've learned more than a teen should know, and

that is something that can be useful." He just stared at me before long he was shaking his

head ' yes' at me whilst turning around to head to the guard Barack's to give a plan 'he'

thought up. I walked to the throne room to stand at my position where I was supposed to

be. Mainly because Princess Celestia gave her head scribe Raven the week off, due to

"family issues" when in all actuality, her father was dieing from asbestos inhalation.

Apparently pony's didn't read the human medical research that asbestos can kill if directly

inhaled. As I stood there for the total time of seven minutes forty-three seconds, a set of

guards came in and waved to me with their hooves. Nodding, I walked over to them,

noticing that the head of the unicorn guard, shinning armor. Was there I straightened my

self, right quick. As I entered their ranks, shinning turned to me before nodding in respect.

As I nodded, I noticed that the guards were forming a square around me. "Captan

shinning armor, if I may inquire, what exactly is going on, and why are your guar-" I was

cut off as he took up position at the front of the square of guards, answering my questions

on the way down the main hall to the chariot stable. "we've got reports of nightmare moon

in a small town of ponyville, so if it's possible, we may find the princess there, as for your

second question" we turned to the right through the garden to to chariots that were filled

to capacity with guards, " we were hoping that your presence there might help in some

way, shape, or form. And, hopefully you'll still have your guns, that the princess allowed

you to keep." Boarding the same chariot as him, I nodded in, not only understanding, but

concern. Rumor has it that the princess sent her pupil twilight sparkle down there to help

and check the preparations for the annual summer sun celebration.

The chariot took off smoothly, the guards not once grunting in the process. Flying high into

the sky, I remembered the tactic they were implementing. They were going to go high into

the sky, so as to avoid and AA turrets they forgot to destroy from our siege of canterlot

that may still be active, and after reaching a good hight, they were going to accelerate

downward in a strafing motion, only to land quite hard. But they recently added springs to

the chariot wheels, so as to imitate the human shock absorbers for cars. We were at the

apex of our ascent, when we took a sharp decline and accelerated for ponyville.

**Seven minutes later . . . **

We took only seven minutes from our rapid decline, only to land sharply in front of the

library. A tree which had been hollowed out and was turned into a library. Ironic that they

have cut-up trees with words on 'em inside of a tree. When I exited, I bumped into

somepony, knocking both myself and whoever was in front of me to fall flat on our ass's,

and allowing 'omf's and 'agh's to be said in the processes I held a hand to my head where

a cut had just opened from this pony, likely a unicorn, had just impacted. When I opened

my eyes after hearing a collective gasp, I found the one and only, twilight sparkle. Who, on

occasion, would allow my to call her twilight or just 'Sparks' as a nickname. I saw her

looking at four other pony's, standing in front of her, while a butterscotch colored Pegasus

just started shaking like a leaf and tended to twilight. "There's a monster, Git it!" Came the

yell of a pony who sounded like she grew up in South Carolina or Texas. As I heard the

war cry to my left, I felt a rope land on me, before being yanked over onto my side as I

was dog piled by multiple mares. One of them, smelling of cotton candy and other

delectable sweets, was nom'ing my shoulder. And to be honest, she made the best kawaii

face possible. Before long I hear the shouts of shining armor, yelling at the mares who

were throwing punches this way and that, biting my arms, legs and shoulders. Soon after

that they stopped, all except for the pink shoulder nom'ing pony, who continued cutely

nom'ing my shoulder, her body and legs defying physics...then again, talking horses,

minotaurs, griffons, parasprites, and other things on this planet shouldn't be alive or real at

all. As I stood up I saw twilight speaking with the guards, looking a tad nervous. When I

walked over to them, the pink pony stopped nom'ing my shoulder, and hopped off, joining

her friends. "Look, miss sparkle, if your going into the forest, I advise you to take a guard

with you and your friends!" Came the sharp retort of captain crossroads, the captain of the

earth pony guard. "We don't need no stinking guards pally! We can do this!" Came a

feministic yet slightly boyish voice, searching for the source of this voice, I found a pony

who fit the bill of the voice. A mare with a cyan coat and a rainbow mane who had the

cutie mark of a rainbow colored lightning bolt erupting out of a cloud. "I am sorry miss

dash but I'm afraid, that's not possible, not with the state of the town, we need to at least

send somepony who is armed!" Came crossroads reply, his voice cutting though the din of

yells and screams of pony's panicking, like they always did when something frightened

them. "Twilight, help me out here, we don't need any guards!" Came the reply of this 'miss

dash'

As I walked over I was looked upon by all of them the mares, giving stinging looks, almost

enough that I thought lasers would come out and incinerate me. Well the butterscotch

Pegasus and the pink pony weren't really looking at me the same way. But the white

unicorn, orange earth pony and cyan Pegasus just glared. Very unsettlingly, might I add. "

hello Simon, you need something?" Crossroads asked. He had never really liked me, but

he dealt with me much like how he'd treat a small child. Kind and caring, yet always hiding

something from you.

"Nothing much, just looking for the captain of the unicorn guard is all." I said. Today was a

day were I was replying to more pony's than I'd like to.

"Well if your looking for something to do you can alway help twilight here." Crossroads

suggested, getting himself a few glares from the same three pony's who'd glared at me

earlier. " I'd be okay with that. It okay with you Simon?" Twilight spoke, softly but surly, in

her confident tone. Shrugging as I nodded, I gave the reply. " sure, I'll help." And instantly

after that replies came soaring at us at 100mph " No, twilight, why would you invite a

psycho with us?" " twilight, darling, why would we bring it along with us?" "I don't like this

here idea. Not one bit." In my mind, I was slowly inching t'wards suicide. Just the fact that

a friendly race of pony's, who spoke of love and tolerance, only to have it shoved up my

ass and out my throat and see their anger and resentment to other species. It needless to

say, appalled me greatly. Sighing. I saw no chance, so I turned and walked away hearing

shouts from twilight and crossroads directed to the three, only to lose any sight or sound

of them as I ran into the everfree forest, carrying nothing but my Tokarev and my custom

revolver along side my own sword, which might I add, I built myself in one month under

Celestia's intense watching and instructions from the blacksmith pony's.

**20 minutes of swamps and dirty rivers later **

As I exited a small riverbed lined with pea-gravel, I walked up to a totally unsuspicious

looking castle. I remembered twilight telling me the day before she was sent to ponyville

about nightmare moon and her return. As I walked up to the door I heard shouts of pony's

directly behind me. When I turn around I see the same pony with the rainbow mane,

standing in front of blackish blue mist in the shape of pony's, by the shape of them, I

figured that the mist was like a hallucination. Thinking that I should help her was definitely

off my list of things to give a fuck about. I turned around and entered the castle doors,

shutting them behind me. I walked around a bit, only to end up next to a staircase that

leads to a certain part of the castle, the name on the plaque that was next to it was

indecipherable and ineligible as well as completely unreadable. Walking up the stairs, I

heard the voices again. Twilight and her friends. Opening the front door. I quickly ran up

the steps. My leather armor, having been made just so I, that last of human kind, can live

through a violent stabbing long enough to receive medical treatment, was completely

concealed. I stopped at the top of the steps entering the throne room. There, in all her

glory, was nightmare moon. A being that could make a filly shit and piss themselves, while

they were asleep, mind you. Just because of how scary she is. " oh this is a new one."

Came her sharp tongued reply " and what, just exactly are you?" I just stood there as her

face grew from interested to completely annoyed. "Well?" She said, impatiently. " you

mean you didn't notice the large planate just above our heads?" I came back wittily.

Drawing my sword, I got into a battle stance as she looked through the missing ceiling at

the currently visible planet that was enchanted to have a slip space in between planets,

just for pony's to go to and from. "Huh, when did that get there..." She trailed off as I ran

straight at her bearing my sword, running at her like a moth to a flame, only more stupid

and completely defenseless. She charges up her horn and fires a bolt of pure energy

through my body, paralyzing me for her to follow up and blast me with offensive magic,

strong enough to send me, and my sword, flying. A flash of light and out popped twilight.

Along with her was five balls of cement, with what looked like emeralds in each one.

Although I will admit, I am unlucky at times, twilight came EXTREMELY close to

impalement on my sword as it came down, stabbing itself into the stone at her hooves.

She jumped as it struck the ground.

When she landed she looked at me with worry in her eyes as she looked at the burn mark

on my armor, which was now visible, thanks to her highness over there, burning a hole

trough my tunic and onto my leather armor. Propping myself up by the stairwell as she

looked over at nightmare moon. I heard hoof falls on the stairs as I finished propping

myself up. And honestly I didn't hear what was being said between twilight and nightmare

moon.

I soon must have passed out, because all I could see was green fields of prairie grass for

miles. "Simon?" Came the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. "Simon, where are you?"

As I turned to face the voice, my eyes befell a woman. Looking like an anthropomorphic

pony, she was facing me, but I saw no face. She was a midnight blue, with a beautiful

flowing hair that looked like she had stars in her hair. She called again, her face not being

any more visible. "Simon, please answer me." I walked over to her hill. Only to get stopped

by a skeleton wearing a black robe and carrying the scythe. I instantly knew who it was. It

was death, death incarnate in a form of a pony, only he still wore the pack of cards in his

tattered robe pocket, waiting for some arrogant fool to bet their life for one more chance.

'You really had to do that, didn't you' death spoke, without ever moving his jaw once. "

do what? Piss of an alicorn? I'd say my bucket list is fulfilled" I said , moving my arms to

intersect with one another 'Simon Belmont, I'd say your insane but just being stupid,

will get you no where fast.' He said as his scythe moved to his back and was strapped

into place. " true, but I'm madder than a hatter and just as good at being both stupid and

mad." I retorted. *sigh* Simon, I would take your soul, like you'd want, but fate has

another plan for you, that not even I know of. And that's saying something.' He said,

slowly getting frustrated by the moment. "So what? Am I, like, getting a 'get another life -

free card' or something?" I asked, dreading the outcome ' unfortunately for you, yes, yes

you go back to life. And another thing. Tell the princess of the sun Tartarus and hell

are to damn crowded because of their crusade against all of humanity.' Death said

passing me a box of cigars. ' those are for you and no one else' I smiled a little. He gave

me hammer and sickle Berlin Wall No. 2 cigars. Along with a cigar cutter and zippo lighter.

Smiling I said "thank you" in the quietest voice ever. He patted my back and caused me to

go forward ' go to her. She'll be your night-light in the dark abyss of life.' Was all death

spoke to me before disappearing, the same way as how he arrived. I continued on my

walk uphill to the faceless woman. As I reached her, she turned to me and offered me her

hand. I hesitated before looking into her faceless face and took hold of her hand. I then felt

both warm and cold. As well as a feeling of wires in my arms and the continuous beeping

of a heart monitor. I looked around a bit, and, seeing I was in the royal medical wing of the

castle, I promptly began to get up, before I realized I had a large scar in a circle on my

stomach. Laying back down, I looked around, before spotting the get well cards that I

have never once in my life received, before quickly spotting a bottle of vodka 80% straight

from Russia, and my box of cigars. Both of which, were by my bedside and had a skull

and scythe's on the inside of the deceiving outer card. Reaching over I opened the box

and snipped the front and back of one of the cigars and promptly began to light it. After

lighting it i layer back as I enjoyed my cigar that tasted of hay, greasy-oil like stuff and full

copious amounts of smoke and nicotine.

**{hey guys I did a thing! : )}**


	3. Chapter 3

** [Authors introductions]: it's been six weeks since the nightmare moon incident, and pony's, young and old had forgotten about the whole thing, choosing to ignore the fact that the normal serenity had been broken for a single night, allowing for darkness to fester inside the heart of someone who had been at the epicenter of it all.**

"I just don't see what could be making him like this, princess. He looks and fine on both the inside and he outside. Only problem is, is that if it's something bad, then I fear we will need to return to his planet, if only for a minute or two, just for medications that may help him, instead of giving him antibiotics that were never meant for the human body." spoke the royal doctor. For the past six weeks, the human, Simon Belmont, had been sick, his body rejecting copious amounts of food, not to mention the lack of motor skills he had once had. " then that is a cause for worry, silver stitch, is it possible the burn he received from nightmare moons beam..." She trailed off as she looked at the human through the one way mirror, as the three nurses on hoof at the current time went about to try and keep any sustenance down and held firmly in his stomach. But it was all in vain,may any food that was fed to him was soon released, along with small specks of blood from some internal damage that the doctors had yet to find.

" princess, in all great faith, it may true that some form of resistance from his body, is currently reacting in the worst ways possible from the attack nightmare moon threw at him." The doctor responded, knowing full well from his time on the humans planet, that their body's had both positive and negative side effects from magic. Alongside the fact of immanent death, they could face the fact that sometimes, a lucky one would be healed by a potion or by a beam of offensive magic. But this was his first hooves on experience to a human reacting to magic.

"As much as I'd like to, I don't know what would happen if we tried any form of healing magic" the doctor spoke, sullenly, fearing for the last of the human race. As soon as he said that, Simon vomited into a bedpan. The contents of the vomit were not just the food he had been fed, but also a large sum of blood was present and visible. After he finished spewing his stomach's contents into the bedpan, the nurse rubbing his back during it, nurse jolly heart, looked at the one way mirror, staring right at the princess and the doctor.

They knew that if he didn't change for the better sooner or later, then the last human in existence, will succumb to deaths icy grip and humans will be no more. A few minutes later, a royal guard came knocking at the door. "Come in" Celestia spoke clearly and yet quietly, so as to both be heard by the guard and not be heard by the sick human. The guard opened the door, slowly and steadily, he peaked his head into the darkened room.

Princess Celestia, the bearers of the elements of harmony are here, along side twilight, should I let them in or..." He trailed off as he saw the condition of the human. "Yes, solar wind, show them to this room first, I must speak to them about his being here before anything may occur." Celestia said looking from the guard to the sight that was Simon, the last of the human race. Nodding the guard trotted off, silently closing the door behind him.

It was Three minutes before the mane six entered the room. During those three minutes, Simon was slowly increasing in his health, but soon he'd be down in the sickness, again. More than anything, all he wanted was his bottle, his first drink of vodka, taken from him. The only liquor he'd ever had was during his mock-up of the last rights ceremony, which unfortunately, never was done before a battle, but was done so every day. Each day, they took a shot glass of wine and took a sip of it, as a preparation for the inevitable and unavoidable death they would all suffer.

Soon, though, he'd get that drink...eventually, but not now.

As the mane six entered the small darkened room, the first things they saw was princess Celestia, and through the glass, a very sick human with wires full of water like liquid flowing into, what they had learned, was arms.

"Princess, it's good to see you, but what's happening to him?" Twilight said, with worry in her voice.

"Good evening twilight, I'm afraid we have no clue, yet we have in inkling at what may be causing this." Celestia spoke with worry. She didn't want this human, the last of them all, to die and to lose the one and only being of the dead race.

" so, ah don't mean to be botherin', but what's so darn important about 'im?" The farmer pony, applejack spoke, receiving a look from both fluttershy, Celestia, and twilight.

As Celestia looked back the human, she spoke, softly at first, but her voice grew more confident by the word." He's the last of the human race. Never have I thought that us, peace loving pony's, would cause a mass-genocide. And here we are, standing before the last human in existence." They all took a small breath, fluttershy, having never learned of this, let loose her dam of water, crying her soul into oblivion as she herself felt guilty for this humans position.

At that moment a yell and a loud thud resounded through-out the room. The all looked at where the human had been

Key word: 'had been' he was now squirming on the floor yelling in pain and grasping at his chest, which was red and inflamed. They all quickly ran to the next room and opened the door and ran in, only for twilight to get her hooves knocked out from under her by Simon, who was now flinging his arms and legs around, whilst yelling ' ahhhh Fire' and "oh my god make it staaAAAAAHHHHHP..." he soon was flailing his arms to the bed before long Celestia soon, was using her magic to hold Simon in place, while doctor silver stitches inserted a needle filled with morphine that was being re-produced. Soon he was stopping his screaming of pain and fire, only to be left suspended in mid air, his tattered dark blue Levi jeans being the only thing that was still on for a means of clothing.

"Simon, could you calmly tell us what is wrong?" Celestia said, trying to stop herself from stealing glances at the muscle patterns on his abdomen, what humans had called 'six packs' as he was slowly put down into his bed, he looked from all faces from Celestia's to that cute butterscotch mare, he saw they were all faces of worry, although rainbow heads expression was undefinable, being a mix of 'worry' with a side of 'I'm soooo uncomfortable right now' and a massive load of ' I don't care' only, the last one looked forced.

"The voices, in my head, their growing angrier and angrier every second I stay in bed." He muttered. But soon was astonished to see a wall of fluff on his chest. A lot of pink fluff. And on that pink fluff, was a suit and a tie. As he looked up into the eyes of a ... Mare? Yeah a mare, who was completely covered head to hoof in scruffy pink fluffiness

After that she got off of him and stood there, leaning on a cane she pulled from nowhere, before long she pulled out a vanilla ice cream cone with sprinkles, licked it, and proceeded to throw the cone at his forehead. Nailing the center of his forehead, it stayed there before long, his heart monitor began beeping like normal instead of the two second intervals between heart beats. His skin became its normal tannish white color and his breathing was normal again.

"H-how, wha?" Was all twilight said before getting a slip of paper on her horn, and the pink pony was gone, leaving only at 'pbblrt' and a whoosh of air.

" ok I don't care what the hell happened, or how she broke physics, but all I have to say is thanks to her-" Simon said, proudly sitting up in bed. He pulled a pre-cut cigar out of his pants and placed it into his mouth, not lighting it for fear of the side affects it could have on secondhand smoke inhalation for the pony's. "I'm feeling well and good again" he finished.

As he did however a nagging feeling began to nibble at the back of his mind. 'They don't care for you, their only making fun of you.' The voice said, making him a wee-bit uncomfortable. He decided to put it off, and enjoy the fact that he could now eat solid food without it tasting worse on the ride up.

**Hey everypony, brony, and anyone else, I'be got somthing to tell you all... I'm forcing this and it's starting to get stale on me. And I hate myself for it. But I try to come up with whatever wacky stuff comes outta dis' mind. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and would help me get some feedback from you, the reader, as to some form of insight as to what you think of the story so far.**


	4. getting better and getting in gear

**Chapter 4: getting better and getting in gear.**

**A/N: hey guys/girls! I'm here bringing you a laid back type of chapter. Something that'll progress the story in a direction. Be warned, I have no clue as to where this will go. Don't put my head on a spit and roast it when you get mad.**

It had been three days and Simon had been getting progressively better. Despite what the doctors had seen, they claimed that ice cream cones with sprinkles, thrown onto a sick pony has never been done, and even if it was, it shouldn't be magically possible or even physically possible for it to work.

Even so, two days had passed since the ice cream incident and he was fine enough to be walking around with a nurse on standby, just as a precaution. Now today was by both human and pony calendars, Sunday and it was evening. Ever since he was allowed to leave the castle infirmary, Princess Celestia had given Simon three weeks free of duty. She had even given the word to the guards and castle staff to help him when he fell or to get him what he asks for. It was a long shot, but all he had done today was lay in bed, the pain may be gone, but he felt sick and so he stayed in bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

**-{ Scene Transition: Simons dreams }-**

Simon was in a field of grass. It was dark out and the stars were out. He was in the grass, and he looked like a giant grasshopper. His hat was forest green and pointy, and his shirt, no, tunic was green. Yes he was in one of his favorite childhood games, the legend of Zelda: twilight princess. He had the Oridon sword and the hylian shield. He was going no where, as he had no objective in this dream. It was his own personal land of rest. No one could make him do anything, any of the hylians that were spread around hyrule, they could only ask him to do things and he did them of his own free will. Tonight in this dream, he was riding the Clydesdale, Epona. And he was just looking at the stars while Epona slowly trotted along. He was just staring, staring at the constellation that signified his birth-month, Sagittarius. He was lost in thought as he looked at it. He thought of his friends, his family, his, well, everything. He missed his captan greatly. He missed his brothers in arms, he missed having the ability to drive a car, free of will, or not. Hell, he missed going to college. He missed studying the courses in writing and acting. He was in Concordia university[tm] for writing and the arts. He was going to be both a voice actor and an author in the sci-fi genre.

As he was thoughts were elsewhere, he didn't notice the navy blue figure that flew above him and The field of grass and trees. He finally noticed something when he heard the crunching of grass and the 'paff' of something hard hitting the dirt.

He looked around, slowly, so as to see what it was the that made the noise. As he finally reached the turning radius his back allowed, he then turned the opposite direction. And when he did all that came to view, was a mighty oak tree.

He pulled the reins slowly to the right as he continued to stare at the tree. Epona obeyed and turned and continued the slow canter. As the two reached the tree, he pulled out his sword and kept it at his side.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" Simon called, hoping it was nothing but a squirrel. Out of all the animals in this dreamland, squirrels were the one of two animals who attacked out of fear. Any other animal besides it and honey badgers, were extremely peaceful.

After he had asked the question, he saw a blue glow from behind the tree, a soft and gentle blue glow. As he jumped off of Epona, she decided it was a good idea to trot a good distance away. Watching as Epona went off In a random direction, he pulled out his shield.

As he slowly walked around the tree, he saw a pony, not from here, in his dream, but from Equestria. As he looked at her, she looked at him. He trailed her body, seeing her horn, her wings and her light blue hair. She was rather small. Small enough to possibly be able to make a quick getaway, even without the wings or the horn. Her eyes were that of pure innocence, having been able to see a war or blood makes your eyes unclean, but her eyes showed nothing but pure childish glee and wonder. When he finally got to eyeing her flanks, he saw the cutie mark of the mare who he had been acquainted with in the castle ruins. Although he had heard that she was broken and that Celestia's sister, Princess Luna

Had been returned. She gasped lightly, making to get away. He followed her gaze to see his sword.

Putting it away in its sheath, he placed his shield there too, although he still didn't understand how his shield stuck to the sheath of his sword,meh chalked it up to replaceable super-glue.

"What are you?" She spoke, still eyeing his sword like it was the end of all things. He just stared at her with a dumbfounded look. "Y-you don't know...what I am?" He said. Still locking his eyes with hers. "Of course. In all my lifetime, I have never seen a creature such as you. Weather in a dream or outside."

He flustered a bit, having not met Celestia's sister since he woke up, he had no clue she didn't know about him.

"I'm Simon Belmont, last of the human species in Equestria. And I'm currently wondering how you got into my dream, when I have never seen you since I've been allowed out of the royal infirmary." Simon said, ignoring the look she had plastered on her small, cute blue face.

She was utterly confused, what did he mean by 'he's the last of the human species in Equestria'? How did he become the last of his kind? Why did he look so familiar?

But she had naught the Time for such questions, as morning was soon coming to the real world, and she was soon expected to lower the moon for the first time in ages.

"I must take my leave, fair human, may I see you again tomorrow." She said, almost silently, as she extended her wings, preparing for her departure. As she began to rise a few feet off of the ground, she heard the human speak to her.

"Wait, may I please know your name?" She smiled as she looked down upon him. Thinking back to a man she had met beck in the year he called 1969. He was almost as kind as him. Although she had yet to really get to know him like she had with Neil, she would find out more about him in the morning after her sister and her spent breakfast together.

"Luna, Princess Luna, controller of the moon and sister of celestia" she said as she looked upon him for a few lingering seconds, before flying back into reality.

Simon too woke up, but only after a few minutes of staring at the moon,me here she had disappeared into.

But before he woke up, he mumbled to himself, "she's so beautiful."

**End of chapter 4, and here I am getting flustered at the dream I just made. Beware for somewhere in chapter's 6-9, anywhere in there, Simon will be getting religious and something will be BIG. Also, I'm getting help in writing this story. I'd like to thanks TFJ, or The Federation Justice in helping me in this. Thanks bro, without you, I might fall on my ass and just quite writing altogether.**


	5. Chapter 5: A meeting of anything

**Chapter 5: a meeting of anything **

**A/N: hey everyone. Due to it being lent, I decided to take time off of writing to get my **

**mind together and gather my thoughts. And after a week. I came up with a thought **

**of a new story. So far, it's okay. But this is my big chunk. The cheese that I'm still **

**aging. My lotto ticket. But anyway, let's get this started. **

As I woke up, I felt the warmth of the sun and the sweet smell of lilac's and Daisies. The

scent of the pure water fountain in the garden wafted up to greet my nose. I smiled as I

remembered the days when humans traded with pony's for small resources. The one thing

I remembered was the water to allow our plants a longer lifespan. And I had the distinct

scent of some perfume we received from them. I think it was 'au de Chere' from prance.

The direct opposite of France. I got up, swinging my arms over the bed to stop the alarm

clock from ringing. The one time I expect some form of sympathy from the servants or the

guards, I end up getting harmless pranks, or get a few under-the-breath mumble's.

As my feet touched the dark red rug(which had been provided to me as part of an

agreement between me and celestia.) as I plod over to my window, which had been left

open last night, I look through it to see the castle courtyard. A beautiful garden surrounded

large pathways, made for a princess and two guards to walk side by side on, filled with

plants ranging from small to large. Their scent, intoxicating to the senses. In the corner of

the garden stood a miniature mountain, spewing fourth a slow and steady pillar of water

into the air, as well as a hole in the side, creating a small waterfall.

I saw the area of interest. A large circle of grass, soft and flowing, was where a small

meeting between the dignitaries of griffonia. They were there for at least and hour or two.

I'd be the servant to celestia for, well, the rest of my mortal life. But I was currently going

to get a shower and then dress myself in the standard garb of a servant. A white long- sleeve button up shirt with a golden plate of armor under it, a trench coat was made

specifically for this job, essentially it was for pony's, but it was fixed to fit my six foot tall

frame. I then pulled up a pair of black jeans, laced with white stripes up and down the legs.

I then placed on the belt. It to, was gold. I had finished dressing up, so I turned around

and placed my holster's on my body. One was wrapped around my thigh, holding my

Tokarev, while two that held my USP .45's went on either side of my chest. Under my

arms. I then combed my hair to the side. After judging that I was fit for this, even though

my skin was still pale, I felt confident enough to work.

**{[ three minutes of walking down halls ]} **

I was finishing my walk to the throne room, where I was to meet celestia and the

dignitaries. I got within fifteen feet of the double doors, when I heard the sound of angry

voices, and of course, the guards were listening in, wearing their stoic faces that un- nerved most pony's.

"What's going on fellas?" I asked eyeing them as they gave a small jump. Giving the

impression that they weren't doing their jobs.

"King Gurfon and Queen Griol are arguing over the land rights. Apparently, some pony's

been invading their lands and using it for farming." Said the guard on the left of the doors.

"But, can't we just remove the pony's from their land?" I asked, completely forgetting that

Equui's and earth have two completely different rules and regulations. Some of which,

have been transferred over to equestrian law.

"They did. But now they want to see these pony's rotting in prison for 'disturbing the

peace' and for severely wounded a griffon in the process." The guard on the right said,

killing whatever hope of some kind of peace I held in my mind.

"Are they threatening war?" I asked, still holding on to a sliver of hope.

"Thankfully, no, not yet anyway." The left guard said. "But their threatening to hold the

pony's responsible for this under marshal law. Since they injured a soldier, you know."

As a matter of fact, I did know. Before the vault program went under way, any civilian

caught harming a soldier was to be punished. From what I can remember, breaking a bone

was punishable by being that soldiers replacement. Except if the soldier couldn't fight

anymore because of that breakage. Then you had a measly M6C and ran headfirst into

their F.O.B with a vest and a back pack filled with enough C4 to blow them to kingdome

come. I can tell you, very few people actually got that punishment.

Although I wanted to stay and chat, because I LOVED to talk to guards (obvious sarcasm

is obvious) the doors to the throne room were being opened quickly. And quite fast, to.

The doors comically slammed into the poor guards, with enough force to send them into

the wall with the doors. And out came the king and queen. Both were griffons(obviously)

but the queen was part griffon and part pony. And the king was pure griffon. They both

looked to me, then back at the throne room, were there stood a sour looking white alicorn,

adorned with the usual gold colors of her regalia, crown, necklace, Etc. Etc. but as the

griffons left, they gave one last look at me. One odd look, one where the king just gave me

a solemn look that spoke of a being who's tired by all these negotiations. And the queen,

well, I swear up and down, left 'n right she winked at me. And as both of them walked off,

I also swear on this one, she sauntered her hips. All I can tell, as of this moment, is that

the mind gets excited by more then just peeks, if you get what I'm a sayin. But I just

ignored the slight peek at a female griffons hindquarters and continued on my way inside

the throne room. As I walked up, celestia adorned a more peaceful smile on her lips.

"Hello, Princess. How are you?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for probably already

knowing the answer.

"I've been better, Thank you for asking." She said, sighing in a sullen way. "How have you

been as of late?" She asked turning her pure white head my direction,her magenta eyes

showing an abundance of care for wellbeing.

"I've been okay as of these last few days, but I still feel a tingle in my back." I said,

shivering at the name of tingle and the mental image of a 4 foot 35 year old clad in a green

spandex suit with red underwear on the outside of the suit. **[A/N: I am literally freaked **

**the f*ck out by tingle] **

As she nodded, giving an appeasing 'mhmm' I turned to look at her and found that she

was already moving to the garden. I, of course, followed her at a decent distance. When

we arrived at the spot she normally sits at, the marble table still there, waiting for her to

use it for her daily tea and bread session. She normally had this in the afternoon. And

judging by the Suns current position, it was so where between 12:00 and 13:00 o clock...

It's 12 to 1 if you don't understand military Time. When I arrived next to her, a flash

happened and before us was a wicker basket of bread rolls and a butter dish,

accompanied with a butter knife. And there, sitting on a pad, so as to not burn any pony's

skin, was the tea kettle. Crafted of the most special thing in what was american society in

the early 1900's it was exquisite China. Inlaid with blue rows of paint, were the pictures

depicting an elegant cherry blossom tree. And under it sat a picture of a sparrow, blue as

always and even more detailed than the tree.

I stood behind celestia at a distance of six feet, hoping I was not going to interfere with her

daily relaxation period.

"Ah camomile with a hint of lemon. My favorite." Celestia said, a sound of happiness

sprung from her voice.

As I stood there, I saw a flock of birds gather around the garden. Some even perching on

the heads and shoulders of the guards that stood there. Making them look similar to that

of a stone statue.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone, no ... Somthing standing in the shadows,

staring at the princess with its face darkened by a hood. Possibly a cowl. Pretending that I

didn't see it, I turned and kept watch over celestia. I didn't like being the last of my kind,

but being here, in a land that is slowly regaining peace, the likes of which, humanity could

never have or receive, I felt, oddly unwelcome in the silence of the everlasting peace. But

then somthing caught my eye. A flash of sorts. I looked back to the creature that stood

there mockingly in the shadows. The only things visible now we're two turquoise eyes,

glowing that one color all throughout the eye. And below that were rows of what appeared

to be teeth. I saw the teeth fade and return for a moment and again they grew and shrunk.

Then what I presumed to be lips appeared, shining from the light reflecting off its pearly

white teeth. The lips moved and made words. And what they said was, at best, unnerving.

'Follow me' of course I had the sense to not do such a thing. . . . I thought so. I asked

celestia if I my use the restroom. she nodded smiling a little. " take as much time as you

need." She said. I nodded and walked over to the specter. Ironically, this way was to a

back hallway. In it was two restrooms and one janitors closet. The Spector moved back

into the janitors closet. And I followed it, pulling a bobby pin and a screwdriver from my

pockets. I shimmied and shammied the lock and tumbler until I heard a satisfying 'click!'

From the door. I opened it and turned to the light switch, flicking it on, and turning around

quickly to shut the door, so as to remove suspicion. Turning around, I saw the specter,

floating there. I moved closer, to get a better look at this pony, only to get knocked into a

sitting position by a blackish blue aura. When I looked up, I could only gasp at who was

before me.

"Hello, handsome. Miss me?" Said the the one mare I could hold a slight fear of. She held

her head smug, grinning like a lottery ticket winner.

I just stammered out the words. "Hey there, nightmare moon."

**And that's a wrap on chapter 5 Boiz and gurlz. I hope this plot twist, knocks you for a **

**loop. Any way, the story I have in mind that I mentioned at the beginning is c'mon get **

**along as a side project in my notebook. I will have a poll in my account for wether I **

**should post it, or I should work on the two I have here. (This and FarFallen) it will end **

**at April 4th. {btw new season of MLP:FIM starts April 4th.} anyway, here's a spoiler for the story I have in mind (should you guys 'n girls agree to it) **

**it involves the new lunar republic and the solar empire, locked in a vicious war. its been eight years and the N.L.R. and the S.E. are locked in a vicious stalemate. that is, until new technology and spells come into play, causing a full blown world war. this story will involve tanks, romance, friendship, and many more unexpected things.**

**enjoy, like and su… wait, not youtube. . . Read and Review friends. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Bb4h **


End file.
